Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a substrate processing method and a memory medium.
Description of Background Art
JP H10-199947A describes a method for measuring the degree of warping of a wafer by using the automatic focusing mechanism of a stepper exposure system. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.